Marriage
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: AU. Collection of possible accidental and un-accidental marriages between Yuuri and others. Chapter 1: Desperate to escape a potential political marriage, Yuuri resorts to drastic measures during a ceremony with Shinou.


Marriage

Character(s): Yuuri Shibuya

Pairings:

Warnings:

Summary: AU. Collection of possible accidental and un-accidental marriages between Yuuri and others. Chapter 1: Desperate to escape a potential political marriage, Yuri resorts to drastic measures during a ceremony with Shinou.

/

Notes: each chapter is of a new marriage, none of them are connected. This is an au story where Yuuri never slapped wolfram.

/

LooKing desperately at Murata, Yuuri pleaded with teary eyes. "Please" he whined.

"No", Murata avoided looKing Yuuri in the eyes.

"Please".

"No, Shibuya" Murata sighed in frustration and agitation.

MaKing an incredibly pathetic sound, Yuuri draped himself over one of the chairs in the study. "I don't believe in a loveless marriage".

"Then propose to Lord Weller, or someone else" Murata hissed in minor irritation as he shuffled the paper's on the King's desk.

"You said that the only way to get out is to find someone else who is above the level of a King or on equal footing with a King" Yuuri said as he sat up.

Murata immediately regretted the advice he gave Shibuya. "I'm not though" Murata stated, as he tensed up.

Yuuri snorted in disbelief and gestured dramatically at Murata. "But you are _The_ Great Sage! If you can't marry me than you can help me!" Yuuri shouted as he jumped up and onto his feet.

"Well I can't do either, so find someone else" Murata sighed as he turned away from Yuuri, "I'm busy".

Yuuri gave Murata a pitiful look. "I don't know any Kings or nearly Kings that would do this for me" Yuuri tried to get Murata to look at him.

Starting to walk out of the study Murata waves the teen off. "Not my problem".

Yuuri was shocked quiet as his friend walked away. It was during this time that Yuuri got an idea. One that would surely be rejected if Murata found out.

Murata paused in his walk as he turned around to face his friend. "Shibuya? You okay?" he asked as the 27th demon King started to tremble.

"He would…" Yuuri mumbled to himself as his eyes widen.

Breaking into a nervous sweat Murata asked, "He would what?"

"I just thought of someone who would help me" Yuuri flashed Murata a grin.

"What?" Murata asked as he mentally went through all the possible people Yuuri could be talking about.

Starting to quickly walk, Yuuri flashed Murata a smile. "Since marrying a man is okay then marrying a ghost should also be okay" Yuuri gained a tone that sent shivers down Murata's spine.

Gulping Murata jogs to keep up with the quick pace of Yuuri. "Shibuya whatever you are thinking, just stop and think of the repercussions" Murata pleaded.

Breaking into a run worthy of a racer, Yuuri shouted back at Murata. "No, I found the solution to my problem!"

"Shibuya. Shibuya! Stop!" Murata yelled after him, unable to keep up with the fast sprint. "Please don't be who I think it is" Murata prayed to himself.

/

Walking into the temple of the great one, Shibuya gave a charming smile at the priestess guarding the oracle room. "I need to talk to Shinou" he walked up to Ulrike.

Ulrike gives a knowing smile and bows deeply. "Your majesty" she turned around and bowed the figure sitting upon the boxes before leaving the room.

"King Yuuri" Shinou smiled at the teen across from him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuuri steeled his mind. "I need your help" he stared straight at the ghostly body of Shinou.

"Hmmm" Shinou hummed with a smirk.

Yuuri refused to cave in as blue eyes stared at him unblinking. "Can you make yourself materialized? Like make yourself touchable?" he asked in a rush, eyes stinging as he fought the urge to blink.

"Hmmm, well yes" Shinou chuckled openly.

"Then can you make yourself visible and materialize anywhere?" Yuuri briefly remembered an instance when Shinou did just that to antagonize Murata.

Looking fondly at the dark haired boy, Shinou moved his hands over his mouth. "Yes, my power has been restored" his eyes narrowing at the thought of his past battles. Seemed like people didn't really believe in letting the dead rest in peace.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly, Yuuri's eyes snapped opened. "Then I need a favor from you".

Shinou looked surprised. "A…favor from me? What do you need?" his voice held a tone of worry.

"To materialize during the ceremony" Shinou looked slightly surprised and unhappy at that statement.

"Which ceremony?" he asked as he waved a hand in boredom.

Yuuri casted the blonde a slightly annoyed look. "The upcoming one for your blessing on foreign matters" '_the one created in your honor_' was left unsaid.

Shinou looked confused, "I didn't know I had one like that" he turned his head and moved his hand to his chin to stroke it.

"Neither did I, and what do you mean you didn't know?" Shinou stopped stroking his chin. "Every screwed up and crazy thing originates from you or someone you know" Yuuri pointed out and ignored the fake look of sadness on Shinou's face.

"With that attitude I might not help you" Shinou had a small smile on his face.

Yuuri sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry please help me" he made a pleadingly look at Shinou.

Shinou looked away from Yuuri quickly "…will the Great Sage be mad?" he asked as an afterthought.

"…I want to lie, but honestly he will be livid after he gets over the surprise" Yuuri spoke in honesty, eyes still pleading his case.

Shinou smiled, "Then I'm in".

Yuuri looked amazed for a moment before he shook his head, "….you are a sadist aren't you?

"I don't know what you mean" Shinou tried to control his giggles, "anyways what do you need me to do?" he titled his head and leapt off his makeshift thrown.

Yuuri smiled brightly. "Just materialize near the pedestal, I'll do the rest" he cheerfully said.

"What does the rest entail?" Shinou asked as he looked Yuuri up and down suspiciously.

Yuuri just continued to smile. "Something that will have you laughing for the next century".

Shinou hummed to himself as he watched Yuuri walk out of the room. "Interesting".

/

Surround by various nobles and important people of the Mazoku Country, Yuuri ignored the constant stream of gibberish coming from Gunter and prayed that his plan would work.

"…May your majesty walk towards the pedestal" Yuuri gulped as every eye turned to him. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri strode to the glamorous alter only to stop as Shinou materializes in front of him.

Gasping, the crowd erupted into murmurs and prayers as they looked onto the solid form of their first ruler.

"His majesty Shinou!"

"It's his majesty Shinou!"

The crowd continued to get excited as Shinou and Yuuri stared at each other.

"This means his majesty Shinou is in support for the marriage!"

"Shinou supports the marriage!"

"It's amazing!"

'_What are you up to you brat_' Murata thought as he gritted his teeth.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri slapped Shinou with all his might "please accept" he whispered to the blonde.

Shinou stared with wide eyes at the dark haired teen and the crowd became silent.

"A marriage between the Great One and his majesty Yuuri!" a voice rang out, disturbing the silence of the crowd.

"Oh my, the power those two would emit!" a different voice spoke and suddenly the crowd became louder than it was before.

"Kya~ beautiful and powerful children!"

"His majesty Shinou didn't show up for support but to stop the marriage!"

"How romantic!" a voice sounding suspiciously like the previous queen sighed loudly.

"Does it matter? This marriage may not produce valuable trading partners but a powerful bloodline for the Kings!"

Snapping out of his surprise, Shinou looked down at Yuuri. "Is this what you meant to do Yuuri?"

"Yes" Yuuri said bluntly as a light blush took to his cheeks.

Shinou chuckled, "I'll go along" he gestured to still gaping Murata, "The look on Daikenja's face makes up for everything" his grin gained a sadistic edge.

"You do know that I just proposed to you?" Yuuri raised his eyebrow in question.

Shinou's eyes gained a glint, "Why yes I do. You do know that you will have to carry our children?" he questioned with a smile, looking Yuuri up and down.

Yuuri froze, "What? Guys can't have children with other guys!" his scream went unheard by anyone else as the crowd continued to cheer.

"If you were human that would be accurate, but you are not" Shinou said haughtily, "I want at least three children".

Yuuri paled and his mind went numb. "…."

"Yuuri?" Shinou asked in mock concern.

Yuuri should have stuck with the political marriage.

**/**

**A/N: I have a slight idea of who I want to write next, but I'm willing to hear what the readers want. This idea came to me when I was re-watching KKM and like bam! It's a marriage that the council would be 100% supportive of. If someone has a proposal they want written out just let me know. I am willing to write it out.**

**I own up to all mistakes made. This story is unbeta'd. Shorter than I would have liked but I will deal. its midterm week and I shouldn't even be here.**


End file.
